DGM: Mirai Nikki-Future Diary
by ManaIsAwesome16
Summary: "My future diary?" He said in a trance as he looked at the cellphone in his grasp. She giggled, her eyes twinkling. "Allen," she said, smiling softly as she flipped open her own diary. "You have to take care of it! Or else… you'll die!". AllenxOC, multiple pairings and chara-death.


**Title: DGM; Mirai Nikki-Future Diary**

* * *

**Summary: "My future diary?" He said in a trance as he looked at the cellphone in his grasp. She giggled, her eyes twinkling. "Allen," she said, smiling softly as she flipped open her own diary. "You have to take care of it! Or else… you'll die!". He paled as his grip on the object seemed to tighten. "Die?" He didn't have the chance to react as she suddenly embraced him, hugging him close as she pressed her phone to his. "And that's why you need me," she whispered softly, giggling "To survive". **

**A survival game began to determine who will be the new; GOD. Will Allen Walker, a young fifteen year old, survive this game? Enough to be the new God? Who knows? Maybe he just might but with a help from a stalker who claims to protect him at all cost his future might be blurry.**

**A.U with Multiple pairings.**

* * *

**RATED: T -For Reasons-.**

**WARNING: Multiple character death and um things and well, let's just say it's all related to Mirai Nikki~ :3**

* * *

**A\N: … I couldn't resist! I just finished watching Mirai Nikki and this came in my head and I can't help it! And I'm a freakin fangirl! –kicks trash can—sighs—but smiles—bows- But, please do enjoy my fic and I swear I bet you'll either hate or love my OC~ why? Because~ Spoiler, she kills for love AND she's a stalker! Isn't that lovely? :D **

* * *

**DECLAIMER:**

**I don't own anything and if I did… -insert evil laughter here- you'll be surprise for what I will change~ Anyways, I own only my OC And the inspiration from this fic? Mirai nikki? I don't own that too~ And if I did own Mirai Nikki~ I WILL never change anything because Mirai nikki is best left untouched~ Just watch the anime and you'll know what I mean~ **

* * *

**DEDICATED TO:**

**YOU!~ I guess~ -shot-.**

* * *

**Story Mode:**

* * *

**Chapter 01: "Prologue; Future".**

* * *

Blood was everywhere… Everywhere… It was in his surroundings and his clothes, his hair and to make matters worse; He wasn't the one who painted everything with the dreadful color of red…

Why?

He was paralyzed with complete fear as he tried his best to breath in and out. He tried to calm down. He tried to stop crying. He tried to grasp at his phone so that it wasn't in danger of any kind, like he was before…Before she- He wanted for this moment to be a dream however that dream was a reality he need to face and to make it worse it was raining, terribly raining and he felt so down and so afraid and-

Just why? Those men didn't deserve to die… Right? Right?

Even he didn't know the answer to his own question.

"Allen?" he heard her. Her footsteps were light and easy unlike his a few moments before. And more questions came as she came closer. Why wasn't she shaking? Why wasn't she crying like he did? Why did she look so relieved and so calm and- Just…

Why?

"Are you okay?" she asked, she knelt down next to him and he closed his eyes, hearing her drop the bloody knife. The knife's impact to the cold, concrete, floor made him shiver of what happened. He snuck a glance at the knife, still so fresh with blood and even with the rain, blood still covered the vile instrument used for this terrible predicament. He buried his face on his hands as his shoulders trembled and he cried once again.

She sighed and looked at him with a sad expression on. She sniffed and felt her heart broke with this image of him, crying and looking so fragile. She wanted to see him smile and laugh, right now… But he was alive right? And to her, that was what mattered most.

"I'm sorry," she apologized with a soft tone. He sniffled as his tears ceased then suddenly a slender hand went and pulled his hand towards her. He didn't mind it, he needed it, right now. She let him bury his face on her neck for comfort as she soothingly brushed her small hand to his white hair. Her other hand was caressing his cheek as she whispered gentle words of comfort and reassurance to him.

"But it was for the better," She mumbled. She looked at where his phone was, his diary, the thing that held his life at stake for this game. She blinked away the drops of the rain from her eyes. She hummed as she didn't heard his reply but a few seconds later he replied.

"Why?".

"Your flag was gonna trigger.".

"A-and?".

"You still don't understand, huh?".

She pushed him away, a sad smile took place in her face. He didn't want to admit it but he suddenly missed her warm embrace. And his hand was twitching to hug her like she did to him though he would have if she just stayed there but she didn't, instead she crawled to where his phone was and then came to him. She took his hand and gave him his phone to which he grasp tightly to .

"Allen… If I didn't kill him then…" She took out her phone from her pocket, flipped it open and made him look at it as the rain came to a stop a few seconds ago. He looked at the diary entries and stopped himself from blushing because of what it contained;

***;

March 31; 3:30 P.M [Walker Residence]

Allen isn't at his house…

Aw… And I wanted to ask him to help me buy things for the school project and maybe for a date?

March 31; 3:45 P.M [Streets]

Allen isn't at his house!

I asked his father if he was and he told me that he wasn't! I'm worried about Allen! What if something bad happened to him?

I can't live with that!

March 31; 3:55 P.M [Streets]

I'm searching for Allen…

The future diary changed! And it said that Allen was at an abandoned building! And that he's in danger!

I have to get there faster!

I won't let anyone touch my Allen!

March 31; 4:08 P.M [Abandoned Building]

Ah! I found Allen!

Oh-no! Those guys are gonna hurt him!

I won't let anyone hurt Allen!

They should all just die!

March 31; 4:19 P.M [Abandoned Building]

I took down about 2 men for Allen!

The boss is the only one left!

I'm so glad that I brought a knife with me!

I hope Allen will be proud of me and maybe give me a kiss or two!

March 31; 4:36 P.M [Abandoned Building]

I beat the boss for Allen!

It was hard but anything for him!

Huh? Why does Allen look so broken?

Did I do something bad?

March 31; 4:32 P.M [Abandoned Building]

Allen is still crying…

B-but… Maria's so glad he's alive!

March 31; 4:34 P.M [Abandoned Building]

Allen calmed down, I held him then I gave him his diary.

Thank God, he's not crying anymore…

March 31; 4:37 P.M [Abandoned Building]

I explained to Allen why it's important for him to be alive… 

***;

There was still something attached to the entry but she quickly closed it and withdraw her hand away. He gave her a look of why she did that and in return she smiled at him. She was waiting for him to ask her something…He knew that from the way she smiled and her eyes were shining. He forced himself to smile back, a fake smile but it was enough though she immediately looked worried.

"Why must I be alive again?".

Instead of giving him an answer she leaned and pressed her lips to his forehead. Her hands were on his cheeks. He blushed at her sudden display of affection but then again, it was her. He should have been used to it by now but it still seemed so new to him.

"For the sake of everyone's future; your family's, your friend's and-".

She pulled back, blushing softly.

"For my… No-".

She took in his hands. It was so unusual to see hers was a bit stained red and his wasn't. Then again, she did kill those men for him… So, why should he be like this? He brushed the thought aside and looked directly into her eyes. Her dark brown eyes connected to his grey ones. She opened her mouth to finish her sentence with a loving smile.

"For our future!".

Future?

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 01.**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**A\N; -sighs- I hope your reaction to reading this is slightly positive and this was born randomly and not intentionally~ but, I did enjoy writing this~ So just to let you guys know. I'll be updating a week or two from now and let me see how many reviews can this fic get, eh? ^^**

**See you guys when I update yet again!~**

**And please do give your honest opinion! ^^**

**Love,**

**Mana.**

* * *

**Random Trivia;**

**It's weird but I always see the name "Allen" Wherever I go… -slams head to my desk- I think I may need therapy… PUPPY THERAPY! OH YEAH! –rushes off to youtube- :D**

* * *

**REMINDERS;**

**You have the free will to review and subscribe and ya know~ ;3**


End file.
